Cardanol is a meta-alkene substituted aromatic phenol extracted from cashew nut shell liquid hereinafter referred as CNSL exudates of Anacardium occidentale L and a byproduct of cashew processing industry. A number of published literatures are on the derivatisation and use of cardanol in polymerization and in polyurethanes and epoxies.
Modifications of cardanol and its uses have been widely reported. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,765 Autodeposited coating of epoxy and OH groups-containing resin with NCO lower T-crosslinker and higher T-crosslinker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,164 Salts of heterocyclic diols as catalysts for melt polycarbonate, U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,258 Salts of organic phosphates as catalysts for melt polycarbonate; U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,928 Phosphorus-containing fire retardant thermoplastic polyester composition; U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,918 Polymer composition for curing novolac resins; U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,623 Method of polycarbonate preparation; U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,189 Epoxy adhesive; U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,636 Data storage media containing clear polycarbonate blends; U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,112 Autodepositable prepolymer of epoxy- and OH-containing resin and hybrid isocyanate crosslinker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,957 (Hydroxyalkyl)phenols, method for their preparation, and uses thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,123 Vibration damping monolithic polymers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,439 1,1-Bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-alkylcyclohexanes, method for their preparation and polycarbonates prepared there from; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,054 Derivative of cardanol and uses therefore.
Acrylic and phosphate derivatives of cardanol were also exemplified in the following US patents or publications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,262 Corrosion resistant, radiation curable coating; U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,537 Polycarbonates suitable for use in optical articles; U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,404 Polyester and formation process thereof U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,060,577; 6,060,539 Room-temperature stable, one-component, thermally-conductive, flexible epoxy adhesives; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,953 Polycarbonates suitable for use in optical articles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,911 Aqueous coating compositions using polyalkylene glycol dialkyl ethers and process for multi-layer lacquer coating; U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,267 Acrylic polyester high solids coatings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,871 Aqueous dispersions of polyhydroxy polyether resins as coating compositions for metallic substrates.
Cardanol modifications are exemplified in the following publications. JHP Tyman, I E Bruce, Synthesis and characterization of polyethoxylate surfactants derived from phenolic lipids, Journal of Surfactants and Detergents, 2003, Vol 6, Iss 4, pp 291-297; R Saladino, E Mincione, O A Attanasi, P Filippone, Microencapsulated methyl rhenium trioxide (MTO)/H2O2 systems for the oxidation of cardanol derivatives; Pure and Applied Chemistry, 2003, Vol 75, Iss 2-3, pp 265-272; Saladino-R Neri-V Mincione-E Marini-S Coletta-M Fiorucci-C Filippone-P, A New and Efficient Synthesis of Ortho-Benzoquinones and Para-Benzoquinones of Cardanol Derivatives by the Catalytic-System methyl rhenium trioxide (MTO)/H2O2, Journal of the Chemical Society-Perkin Transactions 1, 2000, Iss 4, pp 581-586; O A Attanasi, G Ciccarella, P Filippone, G Mele, J Spadavecchia, G Vasapollo, Novel Phthalocyanines containing cardanol derivatives, Journal of Porphyrins and Phthalocyanines, 2003, Vol 7, Iss 1, pp 52-57; Attanasi-O A Buratti-S Filippone-P, Regioselective Bromination of Cardanol Derivatives, Organic Preparations and Procedures International 1995, Vol 27, Iss 6, pp 645-650;
Amorati-R Pedulli-G F Valgimigli-L Attanasi-O A Filippone-P Fiorucci-C Saladino-R, Absolute Rate Constants for the Reaction of Peroxyl Radicals with Cardanol Derivatives, Journal of the Chemical Society-Perkin Transactions 2 2001, Iss 11, pp 2142-2146, Saladino-R Neri-V Mincione-E Filippone-P, Selective Oxidation of Phenol and Anisole Derivatives to Quinones with Hydrogen-Peroxide and Polymer-Supported Methylrhenium Trioxide Systems, Tetrahedron 2002, Vol 58, Iss 42, pp 8493-8500, Tagliatesta-P Crestini-C Saladino-R Neri-V Filippone-P Fiorucci-C Attanasi-O A, Manganese and Iron Tetraphenylporphyrin-Catalyzed Oxidation of a Cardanol Derivative (Hydrogenated tert-Butylcardanol), Journal of Porphyrins and Phthalocyanines 2002, Vol 6, Iss 1, pp 12-16.
Short-E L, Tychopoulos-V, Tyman-J H P, Long-Chain Phenols-30. A Rate Study of the Mannich Reaction of Phenols (with Particular Reference to 3-Pentadecylphenol), Journal of Chemical Technology and Biotechnology 1992, Vol 53, Iss 4, pp 389-396, John-G, Pillai-C K S, Self-Cross-Linkable Monomer from Cardanol—Cross-Linked Beads of Poly(Cardanyl Acrylate) by Suspension Polymerization, Makromolekulare Chemie-Rapid Communications 1992, Vol 13, Iss 5, pp 255-259; Sreelatha-S Rao-T P Narayanan-C S Damodaran-A D, Isopropyl-3-Pentadecylphenyl Phosphoric-Acid-A New Reagent for Liquid-Liquid-Extraction and Separation of Rare-Earths, analytical letters 1993, Vol 26, Iss 3, pp 573-591, Bezerra-M Z B Machado-M I L Demorais-S M Braz-R, Synthesis of Neoflavonoids-4-(4′-Methoxyphenyl)3,4-Dihydrocoumarins, Journal of the Brazilian Chemical Society 1997, vol 8, iss 3, pp 229-234; Roth-M Gutsche-B Herderich-M Humpf-H U Schreier-P, Dioxygenation of Long-Chain Alkadien(Trien)ylphenols by Soybean Lipoxygenase, Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry 1998, Vol 46, Iss 8, pp 2951-2956, Deavellar-I G J Godoy-K Demagalhaes-G C, Quaternary Ammonium-Salts Derived from Cardanol and Their Use as Phase-Transfer Catalyst, Journal of the Brazilian Chemical Society 2000, Vol 11, Iss 1, pp 22-26; Ikeda-R Tanaka-H Uyama-H Kobayashi-S A New Cross-Linkable Polyphenol from a Renewable Resource Macromolecular Rapid Communications 2000, Vol 21, Iss 8, pp 496-499; Graham-M B Tyman-J H P, Ozonization of Phenols from Anacardium-Occidentale (Cashew), Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society 2002, Vol 79, Iss 7, pp 725-732.
Investigations on Composition and bioactivity of cardanol were reported in the following examples. Phenolic Lipid-Composition During Development of Cashew, Phytochemistry 1992, Vol 31, Iss 7, pp 2295-2297; Bolton-R Demorais-S M, Biologically-Active Derivatives of Cardanol—Antifungal 8-Aryloctanoic Acids, Natural Product Letters 1994, Vol 4, Iss 3, pp 227-233; Shobha-S V, Ramadoss-C S, Ravindranath-B, Inhibition of Soybean Lipoxygenase-1 by Anacardic Acids, Cardols and Cardanols, Journal of Natural Products-Lloydia 1994, Vol 57, Iss 12, pp 1755-1757, Lee-J S Cho-Y S Park-F J Kim-J Oh-W K Lee-H S Ahn-J S, Phospholipase C-Gamma-1 Inhibitory Principles from the Sarcotestas of Ginkgo-Biloba, Journal of Natural Products 1998, Vol 61, Iss 7, pp 867-871,
Synthesis of advanced materials including Liquid crystalline polymers were also reported from cardanol as exemplified in the following publications. Abraham-S Prasad-V S Pillai-C Ravindranathan-M, Copolyesters of Hydroxyphenylalkanoic Acids-Synthesis and Thermal-Properties of Poly((4-Oxybenzoate)—Co—(8-(3-Oxyphenyl)Octanoate)) and Poly((3-Bromo-4-Oxybenzoate)—Co—(8-(3-Oxyphenyl)Octanoate)), Polymer International 2002, Vol 51, Iss 6, pp 475-480; Pillai-C K S Sherrington-D C Sneddon-A, Thermotropic Liquid-Crystalline Copolyester Based on 8-(3-Hydroxyphenyl) Octanoic-Acid and Para-Hydroxybenzoic Acid, Polymer 1992, Vol 33, Iss 18, pp 3968-3970; Saminathan-M Krishna-C Pillai-S Pavithran-C, Synthesis and Characterization of Main-Chain Liquid-Crystalline Polymers Containing a P-Phenyleneazo Group, Macromolecules 1993, Vol 26, Iss 25, pp 7103-7105; Liquid-Crystalline Polymers—The Effects of Chain Disrupters, Pure and Applied Chemistry 1998, Vol 70, Iss 6, pp 1249-1252, Saminathan-M Pillai-C K S, Synthesis of Novel Liquid-Crystalline Polymers with Cross-Linked Network Structures, Polymer 2000, Vol 41, Iss 8, pp 3103-3108,
Synthesis of aryl acrylates based on cardanol were reported in the following publications. John-G Pillai-C K S, Synthesis and Characterization of a Self-Cross-Linkable Polymer from Cardanol—Autooxidation of Poly(Cardanyl Acrylate) to Cross-Linked Film, Journal of Polymer Science Part A-Polymer Chemistry 1993, Vol 31, Iss 4, pp 1069-1073, Nguyen-L H, Koerner-H Lederer-K, Cure Kinetics of the Cardanyl Acrylate-Styrene System Using Isothermal Differential Scanning Calorimetry, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 2002, Vol 85, Iss 9, pp 2034-2.
Flame retardant applications of Phosphorylated CNSL system were exemplified in the following publications. Prasad-V S Pillai-C K S, Flame Retardation of Polyethylene—Effect of a Phosphorus Flame-Retardant Having Both Hydrophobic and Hydrophilic Groups in the Same Molecule, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 2000, Vol 77, Iss 12, pp 2631-2640; Antony-R, Synthesis, Characterization, and Thermal Studies of Cardanol-Based Polyphosphate Esters, Journal of Polymer Science Part A-Polymer Chemistry 1993, Vol 31, Iss 13, pp 3187-3191, Pillai-C K S Prasad-V S Menon-A R R Sudha-J D Jayakumari-V G Kumar-M B Pavithran-C Tikku-V K Pradhan-N K, A Comparative-Evaluation of a Novel Flame-Retardant, 3-(Tetrabromopentadecyl)-2,4,6-Tribromophenol (TBPTP) with Decabromodiphenyloxide (DBDPO) for Applications in LDPE-Based and EVA-Based Cable Materials, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1997, Vol 66, Iss 11, pp 2157-2173.
Polymerisation of modified cardanol and its applications were exemplified in the following publications. Manjula-S, Kumar-V G, Pillai-C K S, Kinetics and Mechanism of Oligomerization of Cardanol Using Acid Catalysts, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1992, Vol 45, Iss 2, pp 309-315; Shobha-S V, Krishnaswamy-P R, Ravindranath-B, Antony-R, Pillai-C K S, Synthesis and Thermal Characterization of Chemically-Modified Cardanol Polymers, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1993, Vol 49, Iss 12, pp 2129-2135; Agrawal-J P, Satpute-R S, Cardanol-Based Epoxy Flexibilizers for Inhibition of Composite Propellants, Journal of Macromolecular Science-Pure and Applied Chemistry 1993, Vol A30, Iss 1, pp 19-34, Swain-S K Sahoo-S Mohapatra-D K Mishra-B K Lenka-S Nayak-P L, Polymers from Renewable Resources-5. Synthesis and Characterization of Thermosetting Resins Derived from Cashew Nut Shell Liquid (CNSL)-Furfural-Substituted Aromatic-Compounds, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1994, Vol 54, Iss 10, pp 1413-1421, Antony-R Pillai-C K S, Synthesis and Thermal Characterization of Chemically-Modified Phenolic Resins, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1994, Vol 54, Iss 4, pp 429-438, Menon-A R R Pillai-C K S Nando-G B, Chemical Cross-Link Density and Network Structure of Natural-Rubber Vulcanizates Modified with Phosphorylated Cardanol Prepolymer, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1994, Vol 51, Iss 13, pp 2157-2164, Sahoo-S K Swain-S K Mohapatra-D K Nayak-P L Lenka-S, Polymers from Renewable Resources-6: Synthesis and Characterization of Thermosetting Resins Derived from Cashewnut Shell Liquid Formaldehyde Substituted Aromatic-Compounds, Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemie 1995, Vol 233, Iss NOV, pp 1-13, Mishra-D K Parida-D Nayak-S S Lenka-S Nayak-P L, Polymers from Renewable Resources 0.10. Semiinterpenetrating Polymer Networks Based on Castor-Oil Polyurethane and Cardanol-Furfural Resin—Scanning Electron-Microscopy and XRD Studies, Journal of Macromolecular Science-Pure and Applied Chemistry 1995, Vol A32, Iss S4, Suppl 4, pp 499-510, Nayak-S S Mishra-D K Nayak-P L Lenka-S, Polymers from Renewable Resources 0.11. Synthesis and Characterization of Thermosetting Resins Derived from Cardanyl Acrylate Formaldehyde-Substituted Aromatic-Compounds, Journal of Macromolecular Science-Pure and Applied Chemistry 1995, Vol A32, Iss S4, Suppl 4, pp 511-521, Nair-CPR Bindu-R L Joseph-V C, Cyanate Esters Based on Cardanol Modified-Phenol-Formaldehyde Resins—Syntheses and Thermal-Characteristics, Journal of Polymer Science Part a-Polymer Chemistry 1995, Vol 33, Iss 4, pp 621-627, Tan-T T M, Cardanol-Lignin-Based Epoxy-Resins—Synthesis and Characterization, Journal of Polymer Materials 1996, Vol 13, Iss 3, pp 195-199, Tan-T T M, Cardanol-Lignin-Based Polyurethanes, Polymer International 1996, Vol 41, Iss 1, pp 13-16, Mishra-D K Mishra-B K Lenka-S Nayak-P L, Polymers from Renewable Resources 0.7. Thermal-Properties of the Semiinterpenetrating Polymer Networks Composed of Castor-Oil Polyurethanes and Cardanol-Furfural Resin, Polymer Engineering and Science 1996, Vol 36, Iss 8, pp 1047-1051.
Mohapatra-D K, Nayak-P L, Lenka-S, Polymers from Renewable Resources-21 Semiinterpenetrating Polymer Networks Based on Cardanol-Formaldehyde-Substituted Aromatic-Compounds Copolymerized Resins and Castor-Oil Polyurethanes—Synthesis, Structure, Scanning Electron-Microscopy and XRD, Journal of Polymer Science Part A-Polymer Chemistry 1997, Vol 35, Iss 15, pp 3117-3124, Cardanol-Phenol-Formaldehyde Resins—Thermal-Analysis and Characterization, Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemie 1996, Vol 243, Iss DEC, pp 77-85, Tan-T T M, Cardanol-Glycols and Cardanol-Glycol-Based Polyurethane Films, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1997, Vol 65, Iss 3, pp 507-510, Thien-D T Vankhoi-N Khang-D Q Vanluyen-D, modification of rubber by cardanol-formaldehyde resins and epoxidized cardanol, journal of macromolecular science-pure and applied chemistry 1996, Vol A33, Iss 12, pp 1963-1972, Tan-T T M, Thermoplastic Composites Based on Jute Fiber Treated with Cardanol-Formaldehyde, Polymers & Polymer Composites 1997, Vol 5, Iss 4, pp 273-279, Das-T K Das-D Guru-B N Das-K N Lenka-S, Polymers from Renewable Resources—Xxviii—Synthesis, Characterization, and Thermal Studies of Semiinterpenetrating Polymer Networks Derived from Castor-Oil-Based Polyurethanes and Cardanol Derivatives Polymer-Plastics Technology and Engineering 1998, Vol 37, Iss 4, pp 427-435, Lin-J H Hu-B H, Study on the Cardanol-Aldehyde Condensation Polymer Containing Boron-Nitrogen Coordinate Bond, Chinese Journal of Polymer Science 1998, Vol 16, Iss 3, pp 219-225, Bhunia-H P Jana-R N Basak-A Lenka-S Nando-G B, Synthesis of Polyurethane from Cashew Nut Shell Liquid, a Renewable Resource, Journal of Polymer Science Part A-polymer Chemistry 1998, Vol 36, Iss 3, pp 391-400.
Nair-C P R Bindu-R L Ninan-K N, Recent Advances in Phenolic Resins, Metals Materials and Processes 1997, Vol 9, Iss 2, pp 179-200; Uyama-H Kohayashi-S: Enzymatic Polymerization Yields Useful Polyphenols, Chemtech 1999, Vol 29, Iss 10, pp 22-28, Bhunia-H P Nando-G B Basak-A Lenka-S Nayak-P L, Synthesis and Characterization of Polymers from Cashewnut Shell Liquid, a Renewable Resource III—Synthesis of a Polyether, European Polymer Journal 1999, Vol 35, Iss 9, pp 1713-1722, Bhunia-H P Nando-G B Chaki-T K Basak-A Lenka-S Nayak-P L, Synthesis and Characterization of Polymers from Cashewnut Shell Liquid, a Renewable Resource II—Synthesis of Polyurethanes, European Polymer Journal 1999, Vol 35, Iss 8, pp 1381-1391; Moreira-L F B Lucas-E F Gonzalez-G, Stabilization of Asphaltenes by Phenolic-Compounds Extracted from Cashew-Nut Shell Liquid, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 1999, Vol 73, Iss 1, pp 29-34, Guru-B N Das-T K Lenka-S,N, Polymers from Renewable Resources—Xxvii—Studies on Synthesis, Characterization, and Thermal-Properties of Resins Derived from Cardanyl Acrylate-Furfural-Organic Compounds, Polymer-Plastics Technology and Engineering 1999, Vol 38, Iss 1, pp 179-187, Swain-J R Biswal-S K Lenka-S, Polymer from Renewable Resources—Studies on Synthesis, Characterization, and Thermal-Properties of Resins Derived from Diazotized Cardanol-Formaldehyde-Organic Compounds, Polymer-Plastics Technology and Engineering 2000, Vol 39, Iss 5, pp 927-936, Bhunia-H P Basak-A Chaki-T K Nando-G B, Synthesis and Characterization of Polymers from Cashewnut Shell Liquid—A Renewable Resource V—Synthesis of Copolyester; European Polymer Journal 2000, Vol 36, Iss 6, pp 1157-1165, Mhaske-S B Bhingarkar-R V Sabne-M B Mercier-R Vernekar-S P, Synthesis and Characterization of End-Capped Polyimides and Their Gas-Permeability Properties; Journal of Applied Polymer Science 2000, Vol 77, Iss 3, pp 627-635, Ikeda-R Tanaka-H Uyama-H Kobayashi-S Enzymatic-Synthesis and Curing of Poly(Cardanol) Polymer Journal 2000, Vol 32, Iss 7, pp 589-593; Paul-R K Pillai-C K S, Melt/Solution Processable Conducting Polyaniline with Novel Sulfonic-Acid Dopants and Its Thermoplastic Blends, Synthetic Metals 2000, Vol 114, Iss 1, pp 27-35; Lubi-M C, Thachil-E T, Cashew Nut Shell Liquid—A Versatile Monomer for Polymer Synthesis, Designed Monomers and Polymers 2000, Vol 3, Iss 2, pp 123-153.
Coatings based on CNSL were exemplified in the following publications. Kobayashi-S Uyama-H Ikeda-R Artificial Urushi, Chemistry-A European Journal 2001, Vol 7, Iss 22, pp 4755-4760, Ikeda-R Tsujimoto-T Tanaka-H Oyabu-H Uyama-H Kobayashi-S Man-Made Urushi—Preparation of Cross-Linked Polymeric Films from Renewable Resources via Air-Oxidation Processes, Proceedings of the Japan Academy Series B-Physical and Biological Sciences 2000, Vol 76, Iss 10, pp 155-160.
Ikeda-R Tanka-H Uyama-H Kobayashi-S, Synthesis and Curing Behaviors of a Cross-Linkable Polymer from Cashew Nut Shell Liquid, Polymer 2002, Vol 43, Iss 12, pp 3475-3481; Pillot-J P Birot-M Dao-T M Vu-M D Hoang-N L T Tran-T S, The Use of Naturally-Occurring Phenols in the Synthesis of Novel Functional Polysiloxanes, Surface Coatings International Part B-Coatings Transactions 2001, Vol 84, Iss 3, pp 197-204. There is no reported literature on the highly hydroxylated cardanol derivatives.
It is important to explore and review the use of renewable resource based FR additives for plastics which may be cost effective. Pillai et al. and Prasad et al. reported on synthesis of novel phosphorus FRs, and properties of monophosphorylated product of cardanol which is a renewable resource and a byproduct of cashew industry. They have shown that the phosphorylated CNSL is an effective non-halogen polymeric flame retardant for plastics and elastomers which will not leech out or bloom from the products. The phosphorus content in PCNSL is only 7.9%. It is known that with the increase in P content the flammability can be better. Cardanol can be further functionalized by hydroxylation and phosphorylated for getting higher P content to be a more effective flame retardant. A series of polyphosphates were prepared from derivatives of cardanol-phosphorodichloridates and dihydric phenols such as hydroquinone, bisphenol, tetrabromobisphenol and phenolphthalein by interfacial polycondensation (S. Zhang, A. R. Horrocks, Prog. Polym. Sci. 28, 11, 2003, 1517-1538).
There is a strong demand for non-halogen flame retardants for plastics especially in the consumer and construction fields due to safety concerns associated with higher toxic fumes and related casualties in the case of fire associated with plastic building materials with brominated flame retardants. In this context inorganic fillers like hydrated alumina, talc etc. are effective but at the cost of mechanical properties of the product.
Most acrylates disclosed in the prior art contain one or two acrylate groups per molecule. However, to achieve fast cure and high crosslinking density it is desirable that multifunctional cross-linkers having at least 3 functional groups per molecule are added to the formulations. Multifunctional hydrocarbon monomers such as acrylates, vinyl ethers and epoxies have been widely used as cross-linkers but their poor solubility and low boiling point limits their applications in low volatile organic coatings. High shrinkage is another disadvantage of aliphatic acrylate based coatings compared to aliphatic commercial acrylates. Ausimont USA of Thorofare N.J. provides Fluorolink T and T10, which have four hydroxyl groups per molecule. It is well known to those skilled in the art, due to steric hindrance, it is very difficult to fully convert the secondary hydroxyl groups to other functional groups such as acrylates, epoxies, and vinyl ethers, especially in the presence of primary hydroxyl groups. Incomplete conversion of hydroxyl groups makes it less suitable for applications requiring low moisture uptake and low optical absorption in the 1300-1600 nm wavelength regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,054 of Cardolite Corporation are on the preparation of derivatives of cardanol and CNSL and U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,957 deals with the process for the preparation of 8-(3-hydroxyphenyl)octanol from cardanol.
It is well known in the art that actinic radiation such as UV light permits fast curing. UV curable compositions containing multifunctional acrylates, oligomers and polymers have been widely reported. See, for example, Chem. Eng. News 2001, Nov. 5, K. D. Weiss, Prog. Polym. Sci. Vol. 22, 203-245, 1997. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,916; 4,511,209; 4,914,171; 5,024,507; 5,062,680; 5,223,593; 5,822,489; 6,133,472; European patent No. 333,464A1; and publications including J. Pacansky, Progress in Organic Coatings, 18, 1990, 79 and R. Bongiovanni, Progress in Organic Coatings, 36 (1999) 70; all of which are herein incorporated by reference. These compositions comprise fluorinated mono- or multi-functional acrylates or vinyl ethers and at least one photo initiator.
It is well known that Phosphates are used as non-halogen flame retardants especially in plastics which will act in the condensed phase as well as in the vapour phase for effective flame retardation. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,569,928, 3,697,499, 4,010,144, 4,070,336, 4,073,767, 4,105,825, 4,073,829, 6,630,565, 5,650,531, 6,733,698 and publications including S. Zhang, A. R. Horrocks, Prog. Polym. Sci. 28, 11, 2003, 1517-1538, S-Y Lu, I. Hamerton Prog. Polym. Sci. 27, 2002, 1661-1712. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,928 comprise phosphorylated flame retardants used in plastics. New methodologies for the Phosphorylation of alcohols including phenols were reported in J. K. Stowell, T. S. Widlanski, Tetrahedron Lett. 36, 11, 1995, 1825-1826.
Therefore there is no reported literature on the derivatisation of cardanol or Cashew nut shell liquid to a multifunctional alcohol which are more cost effective, having higher boiling and thermal properties and having at least 3 and upto 6 alcohol groups per molecule on their mixture.